I love you
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sus sinceros "Te amo", Ahora ¿Quién le dirá esas bellas palabras? ¿Quién lo abrazara de manera dulce y amorosa mientras se las dice? ¿Quién? Dime ¿Quién me amara como tú lo hiciste? ¿A quién amare como te ame a ti? - R27


Estoy deprimida y esto salio de ello, espero les guste si se dan la oportunidad de leerlo.

* * *

Aun después de aquellas promesas dadas, los "Siempre estaré a tu lado" quedaron en el olvido, por que el muy maldito se había ido dejándolo a él solo en este cruel mundo al que fue arrastrado.

Todos los "Yo te protegeré" también terminaron yéndose a la basura, ¿cómo crees que podrás protegerlo si estas en un hoyo?

Aquellos "No mires a nadie más, solamente a mi" El viento se los llevo, ¿cómo podría no ver a alguien más, si su sol ya se ah ido a otro lugar?

Sus sinceros "Te amo", Ahora ¿Quién le dirá esas bellas palabras? ¿Quién lo abrazara de manera dulce y amorosa mientras se las dice?

¿Quién? Dime ¿Quién me amara como tú lo hiciste? ¿A quién amare como te ame a ti?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El bello y hermoso ataúd negro estaba siendo bajado por la maquina a aquel profundo hoyo de tierra, los presente bien vestidos con sus trajes de luto solo miraban desconsolados la escena.

Los sollozos de las mujeres más cercanas a él estaban presentes, todas sin consuelo alguno. Los hombres, que había trabajado junto a él estaban atónitos y aun sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban desde hace algunas horas.

Sin embargo, había un grupo que no derramaba ni una lagrima, sus rostros eran serios, mucho más de lo normal, todos expectantes a la visión que tenían desde su lugar.

Finalmente la maquina que bajaba el ataúd se detuvo, las cuerdas que sujetaban el objeto fueron desamarradas con pulcritud y cuidado. El sacerdote dio sus bendiciones y pidió a alguien cercano se acercara y lanzara el primer puñado de tierra. Fue ahí, justo en ese momento, donde aquel grupo dejaron de posar su vista en la escena para mirar a un joven castaño.

Este no pasaba más de los 25 años, su pose de autoridad era pulcra y recta, sus ojos caramelo mostraban su profunda tristeza, sin embargo no derramaban lágrima alguna. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, mientras el suspiraba y se acercaba a aquel hueco en la tierra. Del montículo más cercano de tierra tomo un puñado, extendió su brazo y dejo caer lentamente la tierra, esta solo sonaba levemente al tocar la fina madera de la caja. Al terminar, tomo la bella rosa blanca que llevaba en su traje de luto y la arrojo, tomo de nuevo un puñado de tierra y lo dejo caer.

La gente miraba expectante aquello, preguntándose ¿Cómo es posible? Rápidamente, los encargados de terminar el acto, tomaron sus palas para ir echando montones de tierra mientras la demás gente se acercaba a decirle sus últimos adiós, y dejar una que otra flor.

Aquel castaño no se movió de su lugar después de aquellas acciones, siguió viendo como lentamente el color negro era remplazado por aquel café fuerte de la tierra. Finalmente se completo el entierro. Los presentes fueron yéndose uno a uno dándole el más sentido pésame a aquel extraño grupo de asistentes.

Finalmente, cuando solo quedaban ellos, un peli plateado se acerco al castaño.

-Decimo, es hora de irnos- dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo

-No quiero irme Gokudera-kun- respondió el castaño

-Vamos Tsuna- un pelinegro comenzó a acercarse a ambos- Al chiquitín no le gustaría verte así- dijo preocupado por su amigo

-Un poco más Yamamoto

-Tsuna-kun, empezara a llover pronto- una peli naranja también se había acercado

-Tsuna-san, volvamos- Ahora hablo una castaña que hizo lo mismo

-Kyoko, Haru, no puedo volver- dijo con total pesar en su voz

-Regresemos Sawada, si no te enfermaras al Extremo- Ryohei había hablado

-No tengo a donde regresar onii-chan

-Herbívoro, si no te mueves te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari estaba exasperándose, pero aun así estaba preocupado por el castaño

-Boss, estoy segura a él no le gustaría verlo así- dijo con voz tímida Chrome

-No pienso moverme de este lugar- dijo de forma autoritaria Tsuna.

Sawada Tsunayoshi finalmente había decidido tomar su lugar como decimo jefe de Vongola y todo era paz, al menos hasta que el apareció. Byakuran.

Byakuran comenzó como un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora era más, su avaricia le había robado lo que más amaba, le había arrebatado a Reborn, aquel hombre al que amaba con locura, quien lo había convencido de aceptar el puesto con la excusa de "siempre te protegeré" Prácticamente Byakuran le había robado todo.

-No lo pienso dejar así- dijo con una voz rencorosa

Todos sus guardianes y sus dos amigas voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-Juro que me desharé de ti Byakuran, aun si me cuesta mi vida, vengare a Reborn, lo juro- dijo para acercarse al montículo formado de la tumba, de su saco, sacó una pequeña tablilla grabada y una fotografía. Enterró la tablilla para que quedara firmemente parada y después coloco la fotografía. Si, aquella primera foto que había sacado como pareja. La foto y la tablilla con las palabras "Te amo" en japonés.

Se levanto y oró, después se giro y comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel lugar, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y guardianes.

-Te amo Reborn, por eso hare que este futuro cambie, aceptare la oferta de Shoichi, sé que no puedo vencer Byakuran sin el anillo Vongola, por eso, se lo encargare a mi yo de 15 años, perdóname por la locura que cometeré, y espero verte en el otro lado.- Fue lo único que pensó el castaño al marcharse del lugar junto a sus guardianes.

* * *

Bye bye


End file.
